


dance lesson

by verdance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Fluffy, bits of gay panic, dance, well ballroom dancing is kinda mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdance/pseuds/verdance
Summary: Kagami helps Marinette learn how to ballroom dance.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	dance lesson

“Do you want to lead?” 

Kagami raised an eyebrow. “...What?”

“The dance. Do you want to lead the dance?”

“Uhh, sure.” She took Marinette’s hand lightly, sucked in a breath before pulling her in. Kagami wondered if it was proper to hold another girl by the waist. “You won’t be leading anyway.”

“And what do you mean by that?”

Kagami smirked and twirled Marinette around. “Guess.”

“Listen, I may be clumsy, but even _I_ can’t flub - WHOA!”

Her hands moved before her mind did and that’s how Kagami found herself holding Marinette Dupain-Cheng so close their faces were practically touching. Now that she noticed, Marinette had soft lips (from the looks of it) and she had the longest lashes (probably mascara) and her skin - it was so smooth. She pulled away.

“Be a little more careful.”

“Right.”

They continued on with their lesson in ballroom dancing but Kagami’s mind wandered as she attempted to keep her eyes from Marinette’s. She didn’t want to make this awkward. How much eye contact were you supposed to make with your partner anyway? Even now she couldn’t figure that out.

“Do you think I’ll mess up?” Marinette asked, looking up through her lashes.

Kagami cleared her throat. “You’ll be fine.”

“But - “

“Trust me, as long as you don’t step on your partners feet too many times, that is.”

Marinette giggled. “Whatever you say.”

Kagami hoped Marinette didn’t hear how fast her heart was pounding. There was no reason her heart should be racing like this anyway. She tightened her grip on Marinette’s waist. 

“Remember how to do the turns?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Then you should be fine.” 

When did Marinette rest her head on her shoulder? Kagami smiled despite herself. She lied to herself, saying the fluttering feeling in her stomach was nothing, but really, it wasn’t.


End file.
